Golem (creature)
Golem is a summon and enemy that appears in various games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. As a summon, its special ability, Earth Wall, puts up a barrier that absorbs physical attacks. As an enemy, the recurring types of golem are the Stone Golem and Mythril Golem. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Golem-type enemies include the Stone Golem, Clay Golem, Iron Golem, and Mythril Golem. Golem-type enemies are resistant to status ailments and magic. Final Fantasy II The golem-type enemies in this game are the Stone Golem, Mythril Golem, Wood Golem, and Gold Golem. Golems in this game have high defenses and resist many types of damage, but all have one weakness to a specific type of magic. Final Fantasy IV Golems include Mythril Golem, Steel Golem, and Stone Golem. They have high HP and strong physical attacks. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Returning golems from ''Final Fantasy IV include Mythril Golem, Steel Golem, and Stone Golem. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Stone Golem, Steel Golem and Mythril Golem reappear, and are joined by the Adamantite Golem. There are also new, elemental golems, which include the Melt Golem, Hydro Golem and Blast Golem. Final Fantasy V The Stone Golem and Adamantite Golem appear. Though it is not a golem-type enemy, the Undead Husk is a palette swap of them. In addition, a special Golem also appears as a summon. This Golem appears in Drakenvale and initially attacks the party as ???. The party is unable to defeat him, as it will attack then escape. The Golem can be found further on the mountain attacked by a Bone Dragon and a Zombie Dragon, now as Golem and will ask for help. The battle is a fixed encounter in the screen with bones lying on the grass. If the party manages to defeat the monsters, Golem joins as a Level 3 Summon. The player obtains the spell in the inventory as an item, and the player needs to use it for it to be listed in summon section. Golem costs 18 MP to summon and the formula for how long Earthen Wall lasts when used is as follows: : Wall HP = (20 + Level) * 50 Final Fantasy VI A Golem Magicite can be purchased at the Auction for an overall price of 20,000 gil. After he has been summoned, his hand will appear and block any physical attack the enemy makes against the party, but only until his hit points are depleted, which are equal to the caster's HP when cast. He costs 33 MP to summon. He teaches the following spells: *Protect X5 *Stop X5 *Cura X5 Level Up Bonus: Stamina +2 Final Fantasy VII The Golem, Armored Golem, and Ice Golem appear. All three golem-types share the attack pattern of moving closer and further to the party in battle, their stats and attacks changing as they move. Final Fantasy IX The only golem to appear is the Sand Golem. It is unique in that reducing its HP to zero does not kill it - players must target and destroy the golem's red core to kill it. Final Fantasy XI Golems are often found in the ancient ruins or areas such as Fei'Yin and The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah. They are a member of the Arcana family of monsters, whose origins are often mysterious. Despite often being named after "metallic" or "mineral" substances (Stone, Ore, Rock, Mythril or Darksteel), Golems all appear to be made of Mythril (Item), and when defeated can drop Mythril Ore as a reward to the victor. Golem Shards can also be retrieved from the fallen Golem, which can be crafted into Cermet Chunks – a high demand item. Final Fantasy XII Golems are a genus of enemy. Their ranks include the Clay Golem, Treant, Golem, Mythril Golem, and Babil. The Roblon and Goliath are marks, and the Juggernaut, Molen, and Tower are rare enemies. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Golems appear in this game as the Rank 2 Earth Physical Yahri. His special attack, Wild Charge, damages the target and causes Immobilize. Final Fantasy XIII Golems are one of the subtype of militarized units. The two kinds of golems are Uhlan and Bulwarker. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Golems reappear as one of the subtype classifications of militarized units. There are two types of golems called Dragoon, and Lancer. Final Fantasy Tactics Golem can be learned by Summoners, and blocks all attacks from the normal attack dealt by non-beast type unit, Jump, Throw, and Aim commands to the summoner's party until it has absorbed damage equal to the summoner's max HP. If Golem is recast before it has blocked enough damage, the amount of damage it can absorb will be reset to the caster's max HP. Also if more than one ally summon the Golem, only the last one's HP will be taken into account, not stacking up the HP pool of all casters. It costs 40 MP to cast, has a speed of 34, and needs 500 JP to learn. It has a basic hit-rate of 100% regardless of the caster's magickal AT and Faith. However, caster with zero faith or under the status effect Atheist will actually miss the spell when summoning Golem. In the PlayStation version, when summoned, the caster will sometimes chant, "Earth-minded soul, protect us! Golem!" Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Vagrant Story Golem, Iron Golem, and Damascus Golem appear. Final Fantasy Type-0 Golem returns as a summon for ''Final Fantasy Type-0. He appears as a giant of stone, has slow movement, and can damage enemies by walking over them, shoot his arms for damage and enter a state of temporary invincibility. The Golem has six forms: Golem, Gigas, Troll, Ogre, Titan, and Mame-Golem. These can be unlocked through various missions. This is the first time Golem appears as a summonable creature in a 3D game. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Golem is a mechanized guard at the end of Veo Lu Sluice. At first a bunch of scraps and spare parts lie scattered across the plaza. The Golem is the only golem-type enemy to appear. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The Golem is the only Golem-type enemy to appear. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Golems have the ability to explode; when their HP is low, they begin ticking. When they "finish" ticking, they explode, causing heavy damage, being thrown to the ground and being on fire. There are three types of Golem - the generic Golem, Green Golem, and Purple Golem. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Ice Golem and Stone Golem are both bosses. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Golems appear as automatons that inhabit the city of Spelvia. When attempting to access a shop without Rolan in the party, the Golems will attack them. Golems have low HP and have no special abilities. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Golem is an Earth-element esper in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. From time to time, players may encounter Golem in battle. Defeating Golem will grant players the Golem I summon stone, which allows Golem to be summoned into battle. When summoned, Golem uses the skill, Heavy Strike. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dice de Chocobo Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Golem appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game through two Earth-elemental Summon cards: one depicing his Final Fantasy Tactics appearance and one depicting his Type-0 appearance. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''The World Ends With You'' Golem appears as a pin called Tin Pin Golem in The World Ends with You. Gallery Category:Enemies Category:Final Fantasy V Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Espers